I Thought You Loved Me
by ixlovexlawrence
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are together, but what happens when a fiery fairy comes their way and decides to play a little game?
1. Meetings

I Thought U Loved Me…

By: Princess

Characters:

Kinomoto Sakura - 17 years-old, Syaoran's girlfriend  
Li Syaoran - 18 years-old, Sakura's boyfriend  
Daidouji Tomoyo - 18 years-old, Sakura's cousin  
Hirigizawa Eriol - 18 years-old, Syaoran's cousin  
Narrator 1  
Narrator 2  
Meiling – half fairy, half human

Scene 1: Introductions

**Princess:**Ever heard of a flower called sakura blossoms? Well this flower will make anyone fall in love with the next person they see. Hard to believe?Well, you better believe it. If your still thinking that your eyes are deceiving you, then I would be more than glad to share a story to you. Our little story of mishap start with two couples.

FEBRUARY 1

**Eriol**: Hey man, are you going with Sakura to the Valentine's Dance?

**Syaoran**: Yea, I asked her to go with me yesterday. How 'bout you?

**Eriol**: (smirks) I already asked Moyo to go with me last week.

**Syaoran**: Hey, man check it out, it's Saku and Moyo.

**Boys**: Hey, girls. Sup?

Both boys hugged their girlfriends. Tomoyo and Eriol started making out, causing Sakura and Syaoran to roll their eyes

**Sakura**: Not much. Hey, have you guys heard?

**Syaoran: **Lemme guess, Nguyen and Pham are back together again?

Eriol and Tomoyo finally stopped.

**Tomoyo**: Oh My Gosh! No you doofus. There's a new student. A girl I heard.

**Eriol**: Really! Who! Is she hot! Where is she from! Is she single!

**Syaoran**: Whoa! Dude chill out. Your girlfriend is right there.

**Tomoyo**: HIRIGIZAWA!

**Eriol**: (nervously) I was just joking, babe. You know you're the only one that I love.

**Sakura:** Boys (rolls eyes) Anyways, her name is Fa Meiling. She's from China, and was a cheerleader.

**Tomoyo:** Did that answer your questions? (pissed off as hell)

**Eriol:** (trying to romance a really pissed of Tomoyo) Relax honey, I was just curious. But she sounds really hot.

**Syaoran:** You betcha she is. She's beautiful, but not more beautiful than my Cherry Blossom.

Syaoran then walked behind Sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist. Making Sakura giggle, and Tomoyo and Eriol rolling their eyes.

**Tomoyo:** Playah. Besides how are you so sure?

**Eriol:** 'Cuz she's heading this way.

**Meiling:** (speaking in Chinese) Ummm… Sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where I can find room 112?

**Sakura and Syaoran:** ( replying in Chinese) Yea sure.

**Sakura:** (continued in Chinese) You make a left over there, go straight, then make a right, and it's the 5th door on your left.

**Meiling**: (still speaking in Chinese) Thank you for your assistance.

**Sakura:** No problem.

Everyone in the group looked at her in amazement.

**Syaoran:** Your Chinese is very fluent.

**Eriol:** Whoa! Saku, how come you never told us that you spoke Chinese?

**Sakura:** Never really crossed my mind. I didn't even think that I was ever gonna use it.

This statement caused Eriol and Tomoyo to sweat drop

**Tomoyo:** You're a dork.

Everybody started laughing.

**Princess:** Now doesn't this sound like an ok romance? No problems or anything? Well that's where your mistaken. See, Fa Meiling is a mischievous fairy. She created the Sakura Blossom and needed some test subject, and well the first two couples she met were our cute little bunch.

(AN: Instead of updating my story, I had to upload my story again...)


	2. Time for Some Fun

**Chapter 2: Time for Some Fun**

**Girls Locker Room: Feb 13**

**Sakura:** Hey Mei, wanna come to my house for a sleep over party?

**Meiling:** umm. I'm not sure. Who's gonna be there?

**Tomoyo:** Us and the guys

**Meiling:** Ok I'll ask my parents.

Sakura's house

**Princess:** Everybody when to Sakura's house. They introduced Meiling to Eriol's cousin Ryuu. Ryuu thought that Meiling was really cute.

**Eriol:** So Ryuu, whatchu think of Meiling?

**Ryuu:** Dude, she is really hot. Is she going with anyone to the dance.

**Sakura:** Actually, I thought it would be cute if you asked her out to the dance.

**Ryuu:** YES!

**Tomoyo:** Why don't you ask her out now?

**Ryuu:** ok, umm hey Meiling, are you going with anyone to the dance?

**Meiling:** Well, umm, no

**Ryuu:** Would you like to go with me to the dance?

**Meiling:** I'd love too!

**Princess:** They continued to tell stories, play video games, and watched a couple of movies. Before they knew it, it was already 11:00 at night, and time for Meiling to do a little experiment. Meiling pretended to go to sleep and waited until everyone was sound asleep. She then made her way to the boys' room. Upon entering the room, Meiling decided that she would put the nectar on Eriol's eyes. She place one drop on each of Eriol's eyes and began to chant something in Faerianfairy's language. As she was heading out the door, she saw Sakura coming out of their room, she decided that it would be a good time to wake Eriol up. However, before she could cast the spell to wake Eriol up, she saw Syaoran get up and head for the bathroom.

**Meiling:** This will just make it more interesting.

**Princess:** Meiling then chanted the spell. Meiling learned that there is a slight side-affect of the potion. It will make you extremely thirsty. As he headed for the kitchen, the first person he saw was none other than Sakura and ended up falling in love with her.

**Eriol:** Sakura?

**Sakura:jumps:** oh Eriol, you scared me.

**Eriol:** I'm sorry, but I've never realized just how beautiful you are.

**Sakura:** N-n-nani?

**Eriol:** You are as beautiful as an emerald diamond under the light of the moon. Your eyes are very mesmerizing.

**Sakura:** umm Eriol are you okay? What about Tomoyo, I thought you loved her?

**Eriol:** I don't love her my darling, I love you, my cherry blossom.

**Princess:** Just as Eriol was about to kiss Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked in. They had heard the noise that was caused by Sakura being startled by Eriol.

**Syaoran:** What the hell is with all the racket? Eriol, what are you doing?

**Tomoyo:** HIRAGIZAWA! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS? Syaoran, turn on the damn lights.

_-light turns on-_

**Tomoyo and Syaoran:** Sakura?

**Sakura:** Syaoran, Tomoyo. This isn't what it seems.

**Tomoyo:** What do you mean it's not what it seems? Your kissing _MY_ boyfriend.

**Syaoran:** HIRAGIZAWA YOU BETTER HAVE A GREAT EXPLANATION FOR COMING ONTO _MY_ GIRL FRIEND.

**Eriol:** I love her, and I know she loves me, she just hasn't realized it yet. -turns to Sakura- Sakura Kinomoto, would you do me the honor of marrying me?

**Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran:** WHAT!

A/N: hehehe cliffy. XP Review Please. ; D


End file.
